Chapter 9
Dear Kaby is the 9th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The group returns to their client's place where Lucy presents the book to Kaby Melon instead of destroying it like he requested. Lucy then reveals the secret hidden within the book. Summary Outside of Everlue's mansion, Lucy criticizes the book that Everlue forced Kemu Zaleon to write, such as the grammar and the style, saying that she cannot imagine that it was written by said author. Therefore, she believes that there must be some secret in the book. Natsu, however, is still confused by what she said, but nevertheless walks to their destination. At the manor, Lucy presents the book to Kaby Melon, who is more than surprised. Kaby originally requested to have the book destroyed, and asks what is going on. Lucy replies that destroying it is a simple thing that even Kaby can do it. Furious at the development, he snatches the book from Lucy's hand, saying that he will burn the book himself and that he doesn't even want to look at it. Hearing this, Lucy tells Kaby that she knows why he can't allow the book to exist. She then reveals that he wishes to protect his father, Kemu Zaleon's, pride. Natsu and Happy are surprised by their relationship, but Kaby asks how Lucy know. Lucy then asks if Kaby had ever read the book, but Kaby replies that he only heard from his Father that it was a horrible work. Natsu interrupts the conversation, asking if that's why he wants to burn the book, which Kaby affirms. Furious by his answer, Natsu yells at him, angry about him wanting to burn the book especially since it was written by his Father. Lucy holds him back and restates that Kaby only wishes to protect his father's pride. Kaby then recounts the story. Thirty-one years ago, Kemu returned home out of the blue completely in shambles. A young Kaby asked that where had he been for the past three years. However, Kemu didn't answer, and continued to search for something in a chest. Tying up his right hand, Kemu said that he's going to quit as a writer. Picking up an axe, Kemu shouted that he would never write another book again, and chopped his right arm off. At a hospital, Kemu noticed that Kaby had grown taller. Kaby, however, told Kemu that he was an idiot. Kaby had warned Kemu that he would have definitely regretted writing that lame book. He then asked why he wrote that book, to which Kemu replied it was for money but stated that it was an awful book. Kaby couldn't be more angry, recapped that Kemu had sacrificed his family just to finish that book, and asked what was he thinking. Kemu replied that Kaby was always on his mind. Kaby screamed that he could've just written something and come back sooner, and stated that he had abandoned his pride and his family. Coldly, Kaby continued that it was perhaps a better choice for him, as it takes pride to be a writer and a father. After that argument, Kemu committed suicide, but Kaby's hatred for his father remained. Kaby then explains that as time went by, the hatred that he had held slowly became regret. He believes that had he not said that, Kemu may never committed suicide. To repent for his father, he decided to protect his father's pride, and was determined to remove the existence of the book. Kaby then picks up a match and lights it up, preparing to burn the book. All of the sudden, the book begins to glow, leaving everyone except Lucy surprised. With the letters floating, Lucy reveals that Kemu Zaleon was only a pen name, and his real name was Zekua Melon. He had cast a spell on the book, and the title DAYBREAK slowly rearranges to spell DEAR KABY. The book then opens, and abundant number of letters flows out of it. As the letters surrounded the people involved, Lucy explains that the main reasons why Zekua Melon quit as a writer, in addition to writing the worst work ever was, may be because that he wrote the finest work for his son. The book then falls onto Kaby's hand, and he starts to cry as he reads it. Kaby then says that he never really understood his father, and Lucy replies that if they can understand what a writer is thinking, and then there would be no fun reading what they write. While Kaby thanks them for not burning the book, Natsu suddenly says that they don't want the reward anymore. Both Lucy and Kaby are surprised, but Natsu explains that their request is to destroy the book, which they failed to do. While Kaby asks them to reconsider, Lucy tries to convince Natsu to accept the reward, causing Happy to comment that she's greedy. Natsu firmly replies that they don't need it. Natsu and Happy then prepare to leave, but not before telling Kaby to go back to their real home, surprising everyone else. As the trio walks back to Magnolia Town, Lucy begins to scream at Natsu about declining two million jewels. Natsu replies that taking money without accomplishing the request will hurt Fairy Tail's reputation. Lucy then sighs, saying that their clients were not rich at all, even though he is the son of the famous writer. Lucy then says that the Kaby borrowed the house for the sake of pride, but states that they would still have take the request even without the fancy set up. She then asks how Natsu knew that it wasn't their house, to which he replies that the scent of the house was different, and anyone would notice. Lucy, however, screams that she's not a beast. The two then discuss Kemu's past, and about his Magic Power. Kemu wrote all of his adventures while in a Magic guild in his last book. As she yearned for the writer, Natsu, with a devious grin, confirms his suspicion of what Lucy tried to hide. He says that what she's hiding is her novel, and Happy follows up with why Lucy knew so much about books. As the lady writer blushes in embarrassment, she screamingly requests that they don't tell anyone about this because she's not that good at it, and it would be embarrassing if someone read it. But Natsu's comment that no one would read it anyway leaves Lucy exceptionally depressed. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Obtaining DAYBREAK! (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * **Writing Magic Spells used *Letter Re-Arranging Abilities used *None Navigation